Chaos book 4 - Trepolados and the end of the present
by Dhyam
Summary: what happens when Chaos returns. war war and war. with new enemies and new friends, a lost wife and a bloody battle to end the life of our hero. will percy be able to become the hero once again.


Chaos

Book 4- Trepolados And The End Of The Present.

Percy POV

Chapter 1- Rebels

I slashed and backed up. I retaliated with a punch to the nose and a stab in the stomach. It had been 5 years since the war and everybody was happy. I was right now in the middle of a training session and had soon won by killing my 99th trainer. The others were all dead sparring with me for a friendly round. I was now skill-full and experienced. Nobody in the world could defeat. I had competed my target and had conquered the whole world. There had been no rumours of Chaos or Kratos any where. Though skirmishes had happened and a few survivors described a few things related to Kratos. There had been no problems with gods,and blood thirsty warriors. Except than me. I was so powerful that the word had surrendered itself after witnessing just 2 battles of mine with their best army. Now, I was also a rich and powerful man. Every body respected me but I knew sooner or later I would die. I would be killed by Chaos or Kratos. But for now I was happy. I was now giving a command to go to the Sahara desert where I had heard an army was forming. An army of rebels. We would go tomorrow to investigate. I had to take an army of 10000 warriors to help me.

Next day 2 pm

Chapter 2- The Bronze Palace

we arrived at the desert after 5 hours of journey. I was concluded correct when barbed wire was on its outskirts. I smiled and snapped my fingers and all the wire burst and fell down. We walked for an other 10 minutes when arrows killed 10 of my men. I turned around to see a army surrounding us. I noticed cannons on my side and noticed that it was an ambush. Archers arrived on the hills and I knew that this would be difficult. The cannons fired and our army broke apart. Rapid cannon fire began and soon our horses were killed and lay astray. I destroyed the cannons and their army charged us. I rant to meet them and after a long period of time the actual fight began. I flung a spear and killed 10 men with a bolt after erupting the ground in their middle. I leapt into the air and defying gravity, summoned lightning and killed 50 men alone. Arrows flew and a few men of ours died but I cursed as only 100 men remained while the enemy had 500. I screamed and threw a master bolt killing them all. We had won in less then a hour. Perfect. Soon,after another hour of walking,we saw a bronze palace. However,they noticed us first and sent an army of 10000000000000 warriors to kill the _outsiders._ I gave the order and we charged them and a battle began. I killed 20 men and fired a bolt in their midst killing 100 men. After 20 minutes the enemy was fleeing to their castle. We followed them and I fired a master bolt at the castle destroying it. The whole place was gone. The enemy army was getting up. Slowly and broken. I smiled as we had clearly won but then they attacked us again. I killed a few men before I realized I had already killed them. I was stunned. I looked around and saw that they were increasing and no matter how much we killed. More came. I realized what they were-Ghosts. Soon, I was surrounded and taken prisoner. We were taken to a proper dungeon with electrical bars. I was dumbfounded after seeing the majority and powers of these men. I was stunned when I saw the bars and I was stunned when I was thrown inside them. I was so angry that I tried to break the bars using my powers but to no avail. Suddenly,there was a blinding light and a figure appeared. It was definitely a she. She was wearing a silver dress and a golden mask. Golden shoes and a golden sword vibrating power. With one swipe,she broke the bars and killed the guards. The alarm rung and the army attacked us. I went near her but she striked me and I went back evading her attack. After 2 minutes she had defeated the enemy as well as me. I was stunned,who did she work for ? Before I could ask her, she jumped and I only had time to duck before she evaporated and disappeared. I soon organized my army and we returned to Goldcity.

Chapter 3- Ultra

Goldcity

I sat on my throne as my spies reported. They knew nothing about this girl and no one did. I thought for a long time. Finally I gave the order to organize a search party of 100 men to find this girl. Suddenly, the ground appeared and there appeared that girl. I was stunned but this time recovered quickly and threw a bolt of darkness on her. It hit her on the chest but she simply staggered. I was shocked to see her power. I stabbed with my sword but she dodged and with lightning speed, ran behind me and kicked me in the chest. I fell down and got up to see 10 guards surrounding her carrying spears. I asked her,who are you. I am Ultra. The Warrior from Heaven, I have come to protect the earth from all evil. You,are an evil. I smiled and replied- I am the evil who you cannot defeat witch. Saying this I gave the order and they striked her she simply staggered. I was surprised and at this moment Ultra struck. She kicked me in the shin and killed my guards. I dodged a strike to the head and parried a punch. I kicked her in the stomach and I dodged her roundhouse kick. Another stab and I was stabbed in the thigh. I staggered and she kicked me. I fell down and before I could get up she threw a master bolt at me. A master bolt, a bloody master bolt. I had time just to teleport before it hit the ground and destroyed my Castle. I screamed with anger and kicked her in the back. She stumbled and I cut my sword. It hit her in the back and she fell down. She teleported somewhere leaving me with a stupid army.

Cave

Ultra POV

I materialized in my house and I healed my self. Persues was a difficult enemy. I was stunned at his power. Only I had the power of Chaos. How was it possible. Chaos was my father and there was no way he would give it to an evil person. I went and talked to my father. He told me the story of Persues-

Story

_Perseus "Percy" Jackson was born on August 18th, 1993. He was raised by his single mother, __Sally Jackson__. Sally's parents (Percy's grandparents) tragically died in an unfortunate plane crash when Sally was five. When Percy was a baby, his father, __Poseidon__, left to protect him and his mother from evil monsters. However, Poseidon visited him when he was in his cradle, which Percy described as a "golden glow" and his father's warm smile and a hand on his head. When he was a toddler, his mother married __Gabe Ugliano__, whom Percy despised and called "Smelly Gabe" because of his body odor that smelled like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts. Bad Odor_

_Strange things often happened around Percy, often resulting in him getting into some kind of trouble or getting kicked out of school. When just a baby, Percy was attacked by a snake, but managed to strangle it to death. When he was in third grade, a __large man__ followed Percy around when he was at school, but by threatening to call the police, the teachers eventually got the man to leave. However, nobody believed him when he said that the man had one big eye. When he was in fourth grade, he accidentally hit the wrong lever on the catwalk when his school was visiting the Sea World Shark Pool and made his class take an unplanned swim. Then in fifth grade, he accidentally fired a war cannon which hit the school bus. Percy recounted that he was expelled from six schools over the course of six years._

_Percy is a brave, spirited natural leader, and is willing to risk his life to save friends, family, strangers, and sometimes even enemies. He has a sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of all the __Olympians__, including __Artemis__ (who strictly dislikes men), __Dionysus__ (who hates most heroes because of what happened with __Ariadne__), and __Hades__ (who generally hates people). He also earned the trust and respect of the __Romans__ of __Camp Jupiter__ (who don't usually trust Greeks). Percy remains true and never goes back on his word. However, he is definitely not perfect. Percy is somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger (such as when he sees bullying) and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get into a lot of trouble. He also feels responsible for everyone and anything which goes wrong_. _Many people tell him he is brave such as friends, family, strangers, and even gods and goddesses. He also states that he has the same "brooding" look as his father, that always branded him a rebel, and that his mom also has a rebellious streak just like him. __Annabeth Chase__ mentions that he is technically smart but seems to act dumb; and is obtuse, meaning he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. Despite this he is perceptive when he wants to (or needs to) be; he could tell that Gaea wanted to keep him alive and gambled his life knowing that he was too valuable to __Gaea__ for him to die at that time. Percy can also be derisively sarcastic and moody, and he dislikes being manipulated or forced to obey. Percy also has small feelings for Annabeth Chase. but he finally confirms it in the __The Last Olympian__. Although Percy is a leader at __Camp Half-Blood__, he is considered a troublemaker in school, with a track record of expulsions, like most __demigods__. His __dyslexia__ makes learning and reading difficult, and his __ADHD__ makes it hard for him to be attentive or to sit still in class. He has never been one of the "cool" kids in class because he hangs out with supposedly "un-cool" people such as __Tyson__ or __Grover Underwood__. Possibly because of his bad history in school, Percy feels a strong level of affection and attachment to Camp Half-Blood. After getting his memories taken by __Hera__, and living on the streets and fighting monsters, Percy has developed a"wolf stare" that says "No matter how bad you think you are, I'm worse" which enables him to scare off people like gangsters. He is not afraid of anything in the mortal world anymore, including gangs. He notes that it is probably __Lupa's__ influence on him, as he stayed with her and her pack for weeks. Despite being very confident in his own abilities, __Hazel Levesque__ can sense there is a quiet sadness in Percy, like he saw his destiny and knew that one day he would face a monster he couldn't beat (similar to how she feels about __Jason Grace__). Hazel states that Percy was a child of Poseidon's better nature: powerful, but gentle and helpful, a person that would guide ships safely to the shore rather than destroy them._

_While in __Tartarus__ in __The House of Hades__, Percy is starting to show a darker and more dangerous side of him in his personality. He begins to question himself about his morality, if he's really a good hero or not. He wonders about the people he had previously treated with apathy: __Bob__, __Calypso__ and __Nico di Angelo__. After his return, Percy tries to make up for his tattered relationship with Nico by thanking him for visiting Iapetus and leading the Seven to the Necromanteion. While battling __Akhlys__, Percy taps into his rage and controls poison to overwhelm Akhlys; to the point where even Annabeth is terrified of him. In Tartarus, there are many instances where Percy feels hopelessness and fear, although he ultimatelly overcomes it. He's shown to be more prone to aggression when he vows to destroy Gaea and avenge Bob and __Damasen__, something which does not seem to disappear._

Chapter 4- Trepolados

I listened and my heart filled with fear. But how did he become bad? I asked of him. he...he.. did not...kronos... suddenly,he became still. There is someone here. I tensed. I felt it to. Suddenly,the room exploded and shards of glass and wood flew everywhere. I fell down as shards flew towards me. My father fell down and I ran to help him but another explosion stopped me. I screamed as flames engulfed the cave. Finally, the explosions disappeared and the chaos quietened. The room was burning badly and the cave was destroyed. My father got up and suddenly there appeared a man. He was wearing all golden clothes and was a teen probably. He had a sword strapped to his back and 2 daggers at his side. He had a flaming spear at in his hand and a shield in the other one. I am Trepolados, he said. I am the capturer of the souls and destroyer of the evil. You will serve me or else die. I agreed along with my father and he told us our first mission- to kill Percy Jackson.

Chapter 5- Lost Memories

Percy POV

HQ

I doubled over. Still paining from my fight with Ultra. I knew these moves. I just did not now how. The figure,the moves,the voice. Where have I heard it. I was surprised to see her powers of Chaos as well and thought may be it was the work of chaos when a solder came and told me- Sir...Sir. An army is marching towards us. It is Ch...C...Cha...Chaos. I was stunned, so Chaos had been making plans too. Is Kratos there. I asked him. No sir. Not there but he is marching from the south whereas Chaos is from the north. Also another unknown army is marching. It has purple flags and armour but no leader. I cursed. 3 armies on us. I gave the order to prepare for battle.

Half an hour later

my army was surrounding the city with Rifles loaded with celestial bronze bullets. The army of Chaos was the first to arrive. ARCHER VOLLEY I screamed and 100 arrows flew. Killing a few enemy. RELEASE THE PHOENIX. At this, a golden bird hit the ground in front of the enemy and the line fell ablaze. The line of fire was uncross-able and those who tried burned and died. Suddenly the fire evaporated as Chaos arrived. FIRE. At this,the rifles were fired and the battle began. I charged along with 10000 men on horses. We lowered our lances and the first few lines fell but the others knocked the horses and we had to fight without a mount. The tides turned as the war became heavy for the people of Goldcity- Goldians as the army of Kratos attacked the city. Goldcity was burning as fiery arrows rained upon it. I grimaced as 10 arrows hit me. I turned to see Chaos. I filled with anger as I looked at my enemy,my worst enemy. I charged him with all my might and soon I had him overpowered. He fell down wounded but before I could kill him,the purple army arrived. I was shocked at their strength. The banners had earth with a sun over it. I wondered who they belonged to when Chaos disappeared. I cursed and attacked the enemy but we were outnumbered. Soon enough. We had to retreat to the castle where an attack by Kratos was going on. I threw a bolt and 20 men died but the army of Chaos killed all guards and surrounded my city. Now we could not go in and the enemy was nearing while Goldcity was being destroyed by Kratos. My men looked at me with dread certainty. This would be our last battle. _Go Down Fighting. _That was all I thought. I might as well _Go Down Fighting. _I had a feeling that this had happened before but I did not know when. I charged to battle with my army. _Go Down Fighting. Go Down Fighting. Go Down Fighting. Go Down Fighting. _

I clashed with the enemy and began slashing,hacking and stabbing every opponent who opposed me. Sooner or later, I would die. Why not now when I had completed my goal. With my wish in my mind I killed every single enemy to the last man standing. I stood on a heap of dead men, cutting down those who tried to reach me. I was a one man army. _Soon,your time will come_. Said a voice in my head which did not sound like me at all. I realized it was the sound of Chaos. Suddenly, I sensed another godlike magical power enter the battle field. Eager to know who it was. I increased my speed to kill the enemy. Soon enough, I sensed a minor power nearing me. Looking around, I saw no one. Suddenly,the ground exploded and I went sailing into the air. Where I was standing, there was a female there now-Ultra. I looked at her with hate. I charged her with all my might and she followed what I was doing. Our swords met with a clash and the force sent us flying. I fell down and so did Ultra. I fired a bolt at her and it her in the stomach but she was unstoppable. She just staggered and returned with a master bolt. So did I. Our bolts clashed and thunder lit the sky. The war was now half finished as my army was losing. Surrounded by 2 sides,they had no choice but to surrender and that they would never. But their moral was low and we were losing heavily. The heavy armour of the enemy protected them from our artillery and my city was already destroyed. Chaos appeared and Infinity threw a spear at him. It hit him in the thigh and he fell down. I realized that Ultra was not on anybody's team. She wanted to kill all evil. That is me,Chaos and Kratos. As well as the person who the purple army belonged to. May be it was my imagination but I swore I saw a tear fall from her eyes as she hit Chaos. Then she kicked me and I fell down. She was about to kill me when I had a flashback. _A javelin was pointed towards my chest. The owner was Atlas himself. I rolled as he struck and grabbed his spear. Swinging, I jumped and rolled to safety. _I did not know when this happened but it was supposed to me aright. I copied the moves I had seen and in 5 seconds the battle was over. Rolling on the ground, I threw a master bolt at Ultra and she fell down. I was glad to see the turn of events. Suddenly, I felt a shock on my body. It hurt like hell and I fell down. My brain started filling with images and memories that had never happened. Names I had never spoken. Things I have never seen. My arms and legs acted to save me from the pain but it was impossible. I thrashed and turned but it was hopeless. I felt unbelievable pain. Cracks appeared on my body as I fell down. Unconscious.

Chaos POV

I was as you might say glad to see the pain inflicted on Percy. I was so happy to know that Trepolados had given back Percy his memory. Now he would finally give the world to me and end this war of the world. Although I knew that he would not spare any of us at least he would spare Ultra once he knows who she is behind the mask. Our army had won. Percy had lost. His whole army was killed to the last man standing. I allowed myself a sigh of relieve before I died along with Trepolados. We went back to our homes preparing ourself for the inevitable. DEATH.

Percy HQ

Percy POV.

I woke up to see I was on a blanket. A soft one. I wondered where I was. Suddenly my past memories flashed. Oh no. nooooo. AAAAHHHH. NOOOOO. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS. FATES. I remembered my fights. Killing those who I loved. They were all dead. Gone. I had killed them. Their blood tainting the battle fields. NOOOOO. I decided upon one thing now. To make an army of gods and attack Chaos. Killing him,Ultra and that man who gave me my memories. I promised to kill them. I then using my powers created 100 Zeus's. 50 Posiedon's. 50 Hades. 100 Artemis. 200 Apollo. 50 Athena. 100 Hermes. 10000 Ares. All were in my command thanks to my powers. I decided not to put any other gods who might not help. Including females. I organized like this- Zeus are my captains and will stay with me wherever I go. Posiedon are my Body guards who will stay behind me. Artemis are my archers. Apollo will be my Cavalry. Athena shall be my assaulter's. Hermes shall lead the main army to kill the men on the battlefield and the main army was Ares. I told them that we would attack after 5 days to make a battle plan.

One day before attack.

I had created the perfect battle plan. Ares would march along with Hermes from the south. After 10 minutes of their attack Artemis and Athena would attack from the north. Posiedon would splash their archers with water and Zeus will throw master bolts at their base. I would lead them along with Hades. Zeus will strike down a wall making a way for our armies to enter. Apollo will burn the castle and Posiedon will throw lava at the guards killing them. I smiled,this was going to be a slaughter house. I would then reach the gates and blast them. Then me and my army of Zeus will enter and kill all enemies. I hoped this would work even though I knew it was fool-proof. I told the army my plan and we got ready to march.

Next day

my army reached the Chaos HQ from the hills where they could not see us. I over looked the place. It was perfect for our plan. I took out my sword and pointed it towards the air. Glinting in the sky reflecting the sun light. My army attacked and the war began.

The Hermes cavalry and main army attacked and the enemy engaged with them. In a matter of minutes they were all finished as they were gods and they also had their powers(my courtesy) to fight. I was glad when I saw that they were doing their best. I gave the signal and Artemis and Athena arrived on the battle field and attacked the castle. The enemy archers fired their arrows and the first few died as I had taken away their immortality to make it more interesting and challenging. It was me all right,only more evil. I smiled as the archers fell down thanks to Posiedon. Zeus threw his master bolts and the base exploded and at that moment. Ultra arrived. Her power killing 10 men. I smiled, Revenge. I gave the next attack and we all charged. Every thing was going according to plan. Their defence was was destroyed and what remained was being attacked. I walked through the doors and Apollo then burnt the place. Cries of anguish were heard and I rejoiced my victory. I charged towards Ultra.

Chapter 6- Broken Mask

I struck at her mask attempting to brake it but she had practise defending it. She ducked and slashed at my legs but it jumped and kicked her face. The mask cracked but still did not break. I swung it and kicked her. Ultra dodged both attacks and threw a bolt at me. It hit me square in the chest and I fell down. I got up and kicked her,slashed and then dodged,roll,jump,evade,strike,parry,kick,bolt, teleport,punch,stab,slash,block, all those moves kicking in themselves. I smiled,victory assured, I blocked a kick and swung my sword and it hit her mask. CRACK. It broke and fell down. ANNABETH. It was her. My wife,my love,my only life. Tears streamed down as I looked upon her. I screamed and hesitated. She was not. She kicked me and I fell down with a thud. Paralysed with shock and fear, I could only watch as she teleported from their. I looked at her place with shock before I fell unconscious.

Chaos POV

the battle was now won by us. Again. Persues had fallen down thanks to Annabeth. She was my daughter,you see, I had married Athena secretly and our child was born- Annabeth. We then made it seem to the world as well as the gods that Annabeth was a daughter of Athena and Frederick. It was perfect. With Persues gone we had started to win and the enemy was already fleeing but the damages were high. Men lay dying and screaming on the ground. The HQ was in tatters. It was a heavy battle. The loses were high. Annabeth lay injured, a spear having struck her side. She was now in the medic. Tears streamed as I saw my city, destroyed. The Trojan war looked like a water balloon fight in front of this one. I was, as you might say- in ruins. I knew Percy would be back. He would kill me first. In the most horrible way. I was doomed. Decided to lay on Plan-B. Known only to Trepolados,me and Annabeth. I went to talk it out with them.

Nobody POV

-We must do this, it is the only way

no, it is too dangerous. The Devastators are to unreliable. They might as well kill us.

I will not let that happen

sorry Chaos,it is impossible

you were the one who mentioned it anyway

it was a mistake.

Trepolados, please

no

look at our men

what

they will die,the need you,they need help. Persues is not a easy enemy

Al right,but you will be responsible for any consequences. Replied Trepolados. He was in deep conversation with Chaos and Annabeth about the Devastators. Trepolados had agreed.

Chapter 7- The great Army and the Devastators

Chaos POV

I went to Hell, or Tartarus. It was filled with cries of the mighty Olympians. I told them my plans and they all agreed. I then went to the darkest part of the pit. To the home of the Devastators. When I reached,their leader-Devastation came with his sword out. What do you want. When he saw me. His eyes widened- lord Chaos. How may I entertain you? I replied- I want the Devastators to serve me. In return you will get out from here and become lord of Jupiter, Venus, Mars and Saturn. You will have a army as well as subjects to serve. We agree. Get us out from here. I smiled,this was easy. I teleported me and the Devastators out and into the HQ. I was given a reward by Trepolados for my bravery. I then gave the Devastators my first order and their first mission- go, fly and bring me all those who are rebels,nomads or slaves for Persues. Bring me them so that they can join my army and we can attack Persues again. The Devastators did not hesitate. They uttered a spell and there appeared large bat like wings. Devastation gave the command and the army of 300 Devastators soared into the sky. Screaming and giving battle cries. I went back to work to create demons. Demons to serve us. I came up with-

Crawler- a small fast unit and powerful in packs

Dead- Undead ranged unit that throws its own poisonous guts

Marrowkai-A skeletal mage able to cast rows of deadly fists and summon reapers.

Bomber-Fast and able to explode and do massive area damage.

**Stabslab- a unit that can make any weapon out of thin air and use it once before it disappears.**

**Hotspot- a demon that can create duplicates and create lava wherever he touches.**

**Frostbite- a unit that freezes whatever he bites.**

**Battle bird- a flying unit that can fire swords,spears and arrows from its mouth.**

**Gorch- a horse that is made of fire and can fire fire from its mouth.**

**Troglodice- a giant monster that can fire ice and create ice wherever he touches.**

**Fire crystal- a unit made up of fire and wielding 2 fiery swords.**

**Water crystal- a unit made up of water and wielding 2 watery swords**

**Rockjaw- a monster made up of rocks and can make duplicates.**

**War horse-a horse has hooves and tail of fire,neck armed with spikes and the head covered with spikes.**

**Cyclone- a monster that can turn itself into a Cyclone for 2 minutes before coming back to normal monster type.**

**Wraiths- ****They appear as eyeless, emaciated humans with decaying flesh and bladed arms. Instead of legs, their waists terminate in clouds of black smoke from which they float. Utterly consumed by the rage in which they died, they now attack any living thing that comes near them. They can burrow beneath the earth, invulnerable to damage until they explode up.**

**Elephantaurs-Shaped like a fearsome and mighty elephant, its presence will be similar to that made by the ****Minotaurs**** . **

It wears Persian armor and can break its weapon when enraged, so it attempts to cause damage with its own hands.

Triton soldiers-Triton Soldiers frequently appear in large numbers, and attack by surrounding and striking with their trident-like spears. . Triton Soldiers are frequently encountered alongside two other counterparts, Triton Assassins and Triton Lords.

Triton Assassins-Triton Assassins are the ranged forces of the Triton army. Instead of attacking head-on like the Triton Soldiers, they stand back at a distance, and attack by quickly throwing magic blades.

Triton Lord- Triton Lords are the elite soldiers of the Triton army. They appear similar to Triton Soldiers, except they are significantly larger and carry a large, deadly spear as their weapon. They also fight much like Triton Soldiers, except with greater skill. extra caution must be used, due to the Triton Lord's increased strength and skill. The Triton Lords master a fighting skill similar to that of the Satyr.

I smiled. This was so AWSOME. At that moment. The devastators arrived. They looked at the monsters I had made and were stunned. They stepped aside and showed me th**e men they had brought. Almost 1000 men. I smiled again. I then went to Trepolados to inform him of our victory. Trepolados was happy with me. He gave me a few of his powers and told me to attack Persues after 2 days. I then went back to the army to give them the plan. As well as nominate the standards and generals.**

**Devastators-**

**Devastation- General Of The Army**

**Magma- General**

**Serrator- Lieutenant General**

**Vrak- Major general**

**Creepox- Brigadier General**

**Argus- Colonel**

**Damarus- Major **

**Mavro- Captain**

**Vekar- Lieutenant Colonel**

**the rest of the devastator's were the main offence**

**Army-**

**Crawlers- first attack**

**Dead- second attack**

**Marrowkai- first and second attack leader**

**Bomber- assault attack**

**Stabslab- main attack**

**Hotspot- underground attack**

**Frostbite- side attack right**

**Battle Bird- air force**

**Bomber- in the claws of Battle Bird and throw bombs from the air**

**Gorch- stampede**

**Troglodice- end attack**

**Fire and Water crystal-main army**

**Rockjaw, War horse,Cyclone-fear invaders**

**the rest of the army are the plain simple army and can attack any enemies.**

**High ranks-**

**Me- High commanding Captain and leader**

**Trepolados- High commanding Captain and overall Leader as well as the king**

**Kratos- High commander and leader**

**Ultra- High commanding officer**

**the plan went like this- the first and second attack shall attack first and then... you shall know the amazing plan in the battle. Why give away the plan. So I trained the army and all and told them the plan 10 times at least.**

**Battle for blood**

**Percy POV**

**I looked at the enemy army march towards my army. I looked on with hate at what used to be my wife. I prepared for the bloodiest war on planet earth. Chaos looked at me with pure fear. Then he turned towards a man and knocked his head. I came to know that he was the one who gave me my memory. I used my powers and came to know his name- Trepolados. I knew about him, something of protecting earth along with an army of purple. That's who the purple army belonged to at the attack on the castle. I looked at him and then at Chaos and then at Annabeth. I noticed the Devastators and the demon army made by Chaos. I looked at death. I looked at end, I looked at my end, my death. Peace ran over me. I would die and be reunited with my friends. I brandished my sword,glinting in the reflection of the sun and rode. Behind me,my army followed with a huge battle cry. The enemy did the same. THUD,THUD,THUD,THUD I could hear my heart. THUD THUD. CLASH, a spear went and hit a shield. The battle had begun. I opened my eyes only to see that we were surrounded by swarms of monsters. I knew the names of every single one thanks to my powers. I looked as Crawlers ran up the horses of my cavalry,biting and killing them. Stabslabs engaging with my men. Battle birds soaring and burning my men and Bombers throwing their bombs from their claws. Wraiths,Hotspot,Frostbite,Gorch,Troglodice, Elephantaurs and many other monsters killing and hacking. It was a massacre, one meant for me. A arrow hit my horse and I fell down. 2 more arrows hit it and it died. I looked up to see the birds pursuing me. I fired fire at them and burned them all. I dodged a Wraith charging and slashed its back. I dodged and rolled against unknown hits and moves. Arrows hit the ground,burning arrows. Men died,screaming in pain as the enemy chopped them. Fire all around me and Wraiths looking at me,surrounding me. I was encircled by fire and Wraiths. I took 5 calm breaths. My heart went THUD,THUD,THUD. And then, I charged. Hacking aat Wraiths. They were onto me in seconds. Spears and swords grazing me. Triton solders slamming me. I did not care. I only wanted to kill. 10,20,30,40,50,60,in a moment, I reached the hundreds. Dead men lay around me as I turned my sword. It was no longer a sword, it was a pure arc of destruction. The Devastator reached me. In 5 seconds 10 of them lay dead. I stood on a mountain of bodies. Using magic, swords,spears whatever I had. Each time my sword shattered. I created a duplicate. One Wraith shot a spear at me. I held out my hand it turned to rubber. I then used my magic and controlled the metal and steel swords,killing men with their own weapons. I was hurt,completely hurt. Finally, the attack stopped. It was 4 pm already. I had survived the first day of the battle. However, the enemy had won. My generals lay dead and only 1000 men were still alive. SIGH. **

**Day 2**

**I was determined to find and kill Annabeth today. Ultra,wise girl,owl head, Annabeth was going to dissapear. That I swore. I looked around and saw her staring at me with fear in her eyes. Traitor,her eyes seemed to say. I smiled. We will win today. I rode and the battle begun again. This time I had no hesitation. I screamed and chopped down 10 men. I used a master bolt and killed 50 Devastators. Magma attacked me but I threw a fireball at him. I then cut of his head,still riding. I steered my horse towards Ultra who was surrounded by 50 men. I rode and the men backed up. All fighting stopped and every solder or monster came to watch the Husband kill Wife battle. I smiled. Ultra kicked me but I dodged and slashed at her legs. It grazed her but she was still alive. I swore and kicked her hard. I turned and swung my sword. Ultra backed and survived but the edge of the blade hit her cheek and a scar appeared. Blood streamed down. I elbowed her in the gut and kicked the back of her legs. She doubled over and at that time, I bought my sword down. SWOOSH. It hit her back and she fell down. Silence. 1,2,3 and then a huge cheer went up. Ultra lay dead. A pool of blood around her. Tears streamed down at full speed and I dropped down like a bunch of dirt. I took out a ring from my pocket. It was a ring made of made of ruby and diamonds. On it was written- SW+WG. Seaweed and wise girl. I fell down. Along with my love. My emotions finally taking control. Then I got up. Chaos will pay. I put the ring on her body. I then went to find my next enemy-Chaos. Wave after wave of enemy crashed upon me but it was not enough. Not enough to stop me. I was crushed. I made my way towards Chaos. Suddenly,the ground in front of me exploded and I saw Devastation. I smiled. He charged me with his blade and I jumped in the air. I did a air somersault and landed on the ground. Devastation screamed and attacked me again but this time I was prepared. Just as he swung his sword downwards, I side-stepped and sweep kicked his legs. He fell down with a sickening crack. I kicked him over and saw that his head had hit upon a rock. I smiled. Devastation got up,his head bleeding. I charged and with one hand, caught his head and with another,a rock. I smashed his face on the rock. One,two,three times. He fell down like a rag doll. I was glad to see the pain inflicted on him. Then I took out my sword and cut if his head. I grinned with satisfaction. I noticed Chaos looking at me. 100 Devastators and ****Triton**** lords around him. He walked towards me, grinning with delight. I smiled. This is going to be fun.**

**Spears were thrown towards me but I turned them into rubber. Swords were drawn but I vaporised them. They charged towards me with their hands but I threw a fireball and they scattered. Chaos arrived and I charged towards him. He must have eaten something because he seemed to swell in pride. I smiled and kicked his stomach. He recoiled and I side kicked him. Chaos fell down and I swung my sword. He rolled and dodged but before he could get up I kicked him in the back of the head. His eyes rolled and at that moment, I killed him. My sword went as fast as light and hit his neck. His head fell down and rolled on the ground. I could hear nothing, sense nothing,only victory. Time was slow for me. I looked around. The fighting was s****till going on. I was surrounded by enemies,all looking at me with fear. A few monsters fleeing,then the others following following them. My army cheering. Then I dropped down Unconscious. **

**Goldcity **

**for the 2 time in 2 days, I got up on a soft bed in Goldcity. A Zeus was standing near me. What do you want. He said- my lord,we have won. Chaos is dead and so is Ultra. Trepolados is asking for a one-on-one match against you. The winner lives and rules the city. The loser...dies. It will be a fight to the death. Also,Trepolados is the person responsible for your memories. I replied- tell him I agree. We fight 2 days from now. 1 day before new year. The Zeus went downstairs to give my reply. It was going to be a long 2 days. I hoped they would stick to the rules.**

**4 hours later**

**I slashed and rolled. Jumped and landed a flying kick on my opponent. I was currently practicing and preparing for the match. I dropped down and leg swiped my 20th trainer of the day. I had already killed 19 of them today itself. I turned and landed a roundhouse kick on his thigh. He fell down and clutched his thigh. I lifted my sword and brought it down on his chest. There goes another one. SIGH. Then a person came and told me. Sire,10 countries have been taken by our enemy. NOO****OOO****OOO****OO****OO****OO****OO****OO. ****(******A/N-See that!) ****** I want to kill Trepolados. ******I WANT TO KILL TREPOLADOS. ********I WANT TO KILL TREPOLADOS. ****

**Next day**

**I was practicing my 1000th cut for the day. Bringing my sword downwards and twisting it, cutting across the enemy's neck. I did it again 20 times. The news had arrived that the fight would be for 10 minutes. I was keen on killing him in 1. however, I knew that he would not be as easy as Trepolados.**

**The next day fight. **

**DING. The bell rung and the fight began**

** Chapter 8- The final fight for rule.**

**Nobody POV**

******This was crazy. He knew it. This was Insane. Trepolados attacked with a swing and a kick. Percy dodged the kick and met the swing with his sword. They both had simple plain swords,not much help. But they hurt a lot. Percy knew this as the next second Trepolados's blade hit his thigh and blood seeped out of the wound. Percy staggered and Trepolados kicked him again. This time though, Percy dodged and bought his sword downwards attempting to cut his opponents leg. Trepolados was quick. He brought back his leg and swung his blade in a arc. Percy backed but still the sword cut his stomach. Percy was losing blood fast. Trepolados was not even tired. Percy knew he had to do something new. Something special,but what. Trepolados was advancing. Percy kicked and slashed but his opponent dodged both hits. Percy was now angry. Trepolados smirked at the sigh of this. This made Percy even more angry. He would not be defeated. He would not be defeated. He would NOT be defeated. He kicked at full speed. Hitting Trepolados hard in the stomach. Percy punched his face and kicked his jaw. Now Trepolados was bleeding. His chin was red in color thanks to the blood coming out if his mouth. Trepolados backed away and said- Respite,Respite. 2 minutes. We backed off and reached our corners. Cold water was thrown at Percy and he was massaged. Trepolados was looking at him with hate. They both wiped ourselves and went back to the ring. DING. The fight began. This time, Percy went to the offensive. He brought his sword in a jab and locked his sword with his opponents. They both pushed and Percy suddenly kicked. Trepolados went flying back. Percy somersaulted backwards, narrowly escaping a strike to the head. He was beginning to understand his rhythm. Trepolados was good in offense but his defense was not so good. I smiled at this and swung my sword around 10 times. Trepolados was now severely wounded. He could barely lift his sword. Percy smiled. He lifted the sword. He locked eyes with him. Both eyes reflecting hate. Then he struck. ROOOOAAAAAARRRR. Trepolados's roar was loud. His last roar. Then he died. The end of the greatest warrior ever. His power flowed through Percy. His armor becoming a purplish color. He looked to the ground. then he looked up,his eyes blue in color. Then suddenly, an arrow flew from the enemy. It hit Percy but he barely flinched. The enemy had broken their oath. Percy snapped of his arrow and the battle began. The enemy was keen to get to the castle as the enemy cut a swathe through the array of Percy's solders. They reached the castle and formed a group in front of it. Too late, Percy realized. Now the enemy could enter the castle and they couldn't as the enemy was guarding it. BACK TO THE CASTLE screamed Percy and they attacked the group guarding the castle. But more had arrived and were blocking them. The first few fell but then more enemies arrived on horseback. Percy had thought that he had killed them a lot so only 300 had come as the others were died but now he came to know that they were leading the main attack on the castle. Percy was devastated. All that for nothing. A few men attacked the enemy guarding the palace and they died. Another 10 enemies entered the castle. Smoke was coming out of it. Percy realized that they were burning it. He was shocked. He himself rode towards the blockade. He took out his new sword- Destructo. Serrator and Vicar, the new generals and leaders of the enemy was leading the blockade. When they saw him, there eyes showed hate. Percy smiled. They attacked him but he looked at them and purple bolts hit their eyes. This helped him by turning them into skeletons who now worked for him. Percy smiled because of his powers. He was immortal now. When the blockade saw this. They automatically scattered. However,the enemy was still inside the castle. Percy entered the castle and suddenly, the roof above him collapsed on him. However, Percy was not even hurt. He got up and charged at the first men he saw. After 1 second they were dead. Percy was charging with his Destructo blade. One by one all the enemies fell to it. Soon enough, the palace was cleared and safe. Even though it was still burning. Percy ran to the roof and saw the battle from above. It wasn't going nicely. A few men were fighting against a group of Wraiths and were soon to be overwhelmed. 10 20 30 40 50 men remained. Percy had a mad look on his face. He leap t from the roof. Falling from a hundred meter's. He landed on his feet,not even wincing and attacked. The enemy army,who thought that Percy had died,looked at him and fled. Soon enough the place was cleared from the enemies. There were no prisoners. Then suddenly, a black vortex appeared and Percy lost his balance. It was pulling it into it. The vortex was attacked by spears and bolys but it was still there. Finally, Percy was pulled into it. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. All hope was lost. The army of Percy flew away. They were defeated. It was Trepolados. His last and final attack on Percy. Now he had his last breath with a smile in his face. He had won. He had sent Percy back in time. H had sent Percy to ******July 1613******. the time of the ******SAMURAI'S.****

****SNEAK PREWEW OF THE NEXT BOOK****

**Percy POV.**

**I woke up on the seaside of a strange place. The water washed ashore and I felt my power increasing thanks to the water. I got up. Around me all people were wearing kimono's. Then I saw a man and a woman approaching me. They both were wielding swords. When they neared me they talked in a strange language. **

**Kare wa daredesu ka watashi wa shiranai ga, watashitachiha gakkō ni kare o toru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Kare wa watashi no basho kara kite iru. Kare mo gaijindesu. Kare wa, Amerika kara kite iru. Watashi wa Ingurando kara kite imasu. Chōdo kare o toru koto ga dekimasu. ** **I used my powers to know what they were saying and what language it was. The language was Japanese. They were saying-** **_who is he_** **_i dont know but we must take him to the school._** **_he comes from my place. he is a gaijin too. he comes from the USA. i come from england._** **_lets just take him._** **I used my powers and spoke Japanese. I asked them that where was I and who are they. The boy replied- I am Jack Fletcher and this my best friend Akiko.** ****How was it so. Huh, nice. Good. Awsome. Amazing. Please review. The next book will be there in like the maybe next 2 weeks. AWSOME. **** ****Dhyam**** ****signing off**** ****for now.**** ****.**** ****..**** **…** **…**.**** **…**..**** **…**...**** **…**...**** **…**...****


End file.
